Summer's Adventure
by K-Wildfire
Summary: A sickness is swarming through the Kanto Region Forest and it is up to Summer and her Growlithe to figure out who or what is doing it. Summer's friends Logan and Lily join her in helping out these sick Pokemon. Can they save them?
1. Close Friends

Chapter 1:

_Whoosh, _"the sun, it burns…" "Summer it's time to wake up, I was going to get Growlithe to wake you but I thought it would be better if I did, you know what day it is, don't want to be late now do we?" "Fine…" I said rolling out of bed.

My name is Summer; I have red hair with brown eyes and I am thirteen years old. Today I get to choose my second Pokémon. If I'm early enough I can choose first and get the one I want, Charmander. I already have a Pokémon, he's a Growlithe and I got him when I was five, for my star birthday. I'm hoping only to catch fire Pokémon, there my favorite. My mom specializes in water type. My dad is a Pokémon master, at least that's what he tells me, and my mom always rolls her eyes when dad says it.

I got dressed quickly then ran downstairs, almost colliding with Growlithe in the process.

"Come on Growlithe your going to get a new friend today." I said, petting him on the head. "Growlithe" he said happily. "I know I can't wait either" I said running into the kitchen. My mom is making breakfast.

"Good morning Summer, Growlithe." She said turning around with a plate of eggs and pancakes for me and a plate of Pokémon food for Growlithe. I sat down at the table, Growlithe jumped on to the chair next to me. He's part of the family, he gets a chair too. We ate quickly, really in a hurry to get to Professor Oaks lab. All of the kids in the Kanto region go to Professor Oak to get there starter Pokémon.

"Gotta go mom, see you later, come on Growlithe." I said putting our dishes in the sink, giving mom a quick hug and then running out the door.

"Bye, good luck" she shouted out the door. My dad is off in the Unova region again. He's never home, but when he is he always has a present for me. I can never stay mad at him; he's a great dad and Pokémon trainer. I had my backpack on, Growlithe next to me, my trainer clothes on and I'm ready to do some training. I ran up the ramp to his lab and burst through the doors. There are two Professor Oaks, one's older and one's younger. There both nice but my dad likes the older one the best, I don't know why. Both of them were here today, usually one is off in a different region or the other.

"Hello Summer ready for your, um newest Pokémon." Younger Oaks said looking at Growlithe. "You're the first one today, nothing like your father, he was late." Older Oaks said "So, he still got an awesome Pokémon." I said "That's right he did." Older Oaks said nodding his head. "Which Pokémon would you like?" Younger Oaks said walking over to the Pokémon platform. There are three starter Pokémon, Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle.

"I want Charmander" I said picking up the Pokéball that had the fire symbol on it. "Your aiming for Fire-type are you not?" Older Oaks said "That's right, I love fire-type." I said looking at the Pokéball. "Here are your four Pokéballs and your new Pokédex." Younger Oaks said handing them to me. I only get four Pokéballs because I have Growlithe and now Charmander, you can only have 6 Pokéballs with you on hand. "Did anybody come before me?" I asked just in case I wasn't the first.

"Why yes, your friend Logan came to get his Pokéballs and Pokédex." Younger Oaks said. "He didn't choose another Pokémon?" I asked curiously. "He didn't think it was right since he already has one." Older Oaks said. "Oh" I said looking at Growlithe then my new Charmander.

"But it's perfectly fine if you have two Summer," Younger Oaks said. "just as long as you take care of them both." Older Oaks added. I said Thank you to them both then left. I almost ran into Lily on my way out. Lily is one of my close friends, her and Logan.

"Hi Summer, what Pokémon did you choose?" She asked. We were standing in the corner of the hallway. "I choose Charmander" I showed her the Pokéball for it. "Cool, Hi Growlithe" She said petting him on the head. "I'm hoping I get Squirtle." She said "Well only Logan was here before me and he never choose a Pokémon because he has Machop." I said

"Well why not, there's nothing wrong with two?" she asked confused "Guess he didn't want one." I said with a shrug. "I was wondering if you wanted to travel with me until you find something else you want to do." I said "Sure, I would love too!" she replied "Well then get going, I'll be waiting at my house." I said starting to walk down the other hallway.

"Bye, see you soon" she said turning around and running the other way into Professor Oak's lab. I walked home with Growlithe at my side staring at the Pokéball. I arrived home and finally looked up to find Mom and Dad standing in the doorway. I ran up the steps and gave them both a hug. They hugged me back and we entered the living room. Dads Raichu was sitting on the couch with Mom's Togetic. Growlithe ran over to them and sat down on the open seat. We sat down on the couch across from them.

"I didn't know you were going to come." I said to Dad after we settled down. "I didn't know I was going to come either." He said smiling at me. "So… which Pokémon did you choose?" he asked "Why don't we open it and see?" I said taking his ball out of my jacket pocket. "Come on out!" I said throwing the ball into the air. It opened and Charmander came out. He stood there looking at us, "Char…" he whispered. "Awww, he's shy" I said. I went to my backpack and grabbed some fire-type food. I then went down on my knees in front of him. I put out my hand full of food, hoping he would take one. He stood there starring at the food but not coming any closer. Growlithe jumped off of the coach and slowly walked up to my hand. He took one then lay down and ate it on the floor.

"Growlithe…" my Mom whispered angrily, she hates it when the Pokémon eat on the floor. Growlithe didn't seem to care he ate while Charmander watched. Once he was done Charmander slowly inched his way toward my hand. "It's alright I won't hurt you." I whispered to him. He looked at me and smiled; he took the rest and sat down in front of me. I petted him on the head as he ate the Pokémon food, "Your welcome Charmander." "Charmander!" he said excitedly getting up.

"Well he's seemed to have warmed up to you." Mom said watching Charmander with a smile on her face. Lily walked into the living room all set to go on an adventure. "Ready to go Summer?" she asked itching to go. "Yep, Charmander return." He went back into his Pokéball. "I can't believe you're ten already…" My mom said giving me a hug.

"It felt like just yesterday that you got Growlithe." She added "Mom that was five years ago." I said giving Dad a hug too. "I know, are you sure you have everything?" She asked "Yep, I have extra food for me and the Pokémon, of all kinds as well, just in case I capture new ones, which I will." I said "Ha, well that's good." Dad said laughing a little more. "I've also got a sleeping bag and tent an-"

"What about your cell phone, so I can reach you?" Mom asked nervously "Yes, I have my phone, so you can call whenever and I can call you whenever." I said taking it out of my pocket to show her. "Okay, good well you better get going then." She said sadly.

"Yep… come on Growlithe." I said picking up my backpack and walking out the door with Lily right behind me. We waved good bye to my parents as we walked down the sidewalk. We walked up to the edge of town. "Can you believe it Summer? Were going to be entering the world of Pokémon soon, this is so exciting!" Lily said jumping around a bit.

"It's about time you two showed up, I've been waiting all morning for you." Logan jumped from the branches of the tree next to us, his Machop not far from him. "Machop!" Machop said angrily "Calm down Machop it's fine, I had an apple." Logan said

"Hey Logan, why didn't you choose another Pokémon?" Lily asked "Because it didn't feel right getting a starter Pokémon when I already have a "starter" Pokémon." He said gesturing to Machop, who was nodding in agreement. He got Machop two years ago. He was taking a walk in the forest when he saw Machop injured on the side of the road, abandoned.

He brought him to Nurse Joy in the Pokémon Center here. They've been best buds ever since. Machop doesn't like to be in a Pokéball like Growlithe. "Well if were ready let's go." I said stepping into the forest and into a fun adventure full of mystery.


	2. Oh My Stars!

Chapter 2:

"Charmander use flamethrower!" "Machop run in circles" Logan said laughing "Knock it off Logan, be serious about this." I said to him as the battle began. "I am, I seriously want Machop to run in circles." He said crossing his arms. "Alright… Charmander use flamethrower!" I said once more. Charmander used flamethrower and aimed at Machop running in circles. "Aim Charmander you can do it!" He stopped to watch Machop for a second; I had to laugh at how stupid Machop looked. He took a deep breath then burst with flames hitting Machop perfectly in the chest.

"Awesome!" I said. I ran up to him and picked him up. "Char-Charmander!" he shouted throwing his arms in the air. "Whatever…" Logan said walking over to a knocked out Machop. "You alright Machop?" he asked picking him up and putting him back on his feet.

"Machop…" He said recovering from the hit. "Great, now can we go looking?" Lily said walking into the clearing. We have stopped for the night and have been battling ever since. Lily really wants to go looking for another Pokémon to catch, so does Logan. I want to study the Pokédex and train my Pokémon but sooner or later were going to be looking tonight.

"One more battle" I pleaded "Come on summer, I don't think Machop can take anymore." Logan said "Fine… we can go looking. How about I set up camp and catch up with you later?" I suggested "K, see you later." Lily said running into the forest Logan not far behind. "You two wanna help me set up?" I asked my Pokémon watching me get the two tents out.

"Char!" He agreed "What about you Growlithe?" I asked him "Growl!" He said happily "Great, how about Growlithe pulls the tents apart and Charmander hammers them in while I put them together." "Charmander! Growl!" They said at the same time. We got to work. I got the tents out of the bag, and then Growlithe pulled them apart. I put the sticks through the sleeves and then handed Charmander the hammer.

"Are you sure you can hammer?" I asked him as he dragged the hammer around. "Char!" he said stubbornly. I saw him drop the hammer and run over to get a stake. He put the stake as far as he could in the ground. Grabbed the hammer and swung it over him. He hit it straight on, making himself shake with all the force he put into it.

"Wahoo go Charmander!" I shouted as he moved to the next corner. He was determined to stake the two tents and I wasn't going to stop him. I was sitting on a rock with Growlithe next to me. We watched as Charmander moved from one corner to the next. In about fifteen minutes he finished both the tents and was super tired.

"You need to rest now Charmander, great job on the tents!" I said putting him back in his ball. "Come on Growlithe lets go find Lily and Logan." I said running into the forest Growlithe right behind me. "Squirtle use tackle!" I heard Lily a little ways ahead. "I wonder what she's trying to catch." I said to myself I walked into a forest path where Lily was battling against a Caterpie.

"She wants a Caterpie because it evolves into a Butterfree." Logan said. "I would rather have a Weedle because it evolves into a Beedrill." He added "Of course…" I said rolling my eyes "Is there anything else you guys saw?" I asked "Nope" he said simply. We watched as Caterpie used tackle as well. Squirtle then used Water gun and knocked out the Caterpie.

"Oh my stars! What do I do?" Lily asked running up to the Caterpie. "You throw a Pokéball gently at it." I said to her. She got a Pokéball out from her bag and threw it at the Caterpie. It went into the Pokéball. The Pokéball swayed back and forth a couple times then stopped and clicked. "You got it" Logan said "I did? Oh, I did, I can't believe I did it, I captured a Caterpie!" She said dancing around with the Pokéball. A flock of Pidgey flew over us at all the noise she was making.

"Let's go catch ourselves some Pidgey." Logan said running after the flock. "First one there gets to battle first." I shouted running at top speed toward him. "Me first then" he shouted back "I'm going back to camp you two can battle for it!" Lily shouted to us. I was right behind Logan Growlithe racing next to me. "Should we just let him get it?" I asked Growlithe. He nodded his head awkwardly slowing down. "We should go see if he does." I said to him "Growl!" he said excitedly. "Let's go" I said running again but at a slow pace. We made it over a hill to find Logan battling a Pidgey.

"Machop use uppercut!" he said really focused on the battle. He never saw me come down the hill. Pidgey used gust and blew away Machop, but he was up again. "Machop use tackle!" he shouted not giving up. Machop did a spiraling tackle knocking out the Pidgey.

"Nice, go Pokéball!" he shouted throwing the Pokéball at the Pidgey. The Pokéball sucked up the Pidgey. It did the same thing as Lily's Pokéball, wobbled around then clicked. "Yes, I captured a Pidgey!" he said jumping up in the air.

"Great job Logan!" I shouted sitting on the edge of the hill. "Thanks!" he said walking over to me. "We should head back to camp." I said when he arrived. "Yeah, I bet Lily burned it down." He said helping me up "I hope not!" I said running ahead of him. We arrived to see Lily has put out plates of food for all our Pokémon and us. She also had a fire going. Her Caterpie and Squirtle were sitting next to each other eating. She was wrapped in a blanket in front of the fire.

"Hey guys! Why don't you let all your Pokémon out so we can all eat together?" She suggested "Come on out Charmander!" I shouted letting him come out to eat. "Come on out Pidgey!" Logan shouted letting his newly caught Pidgey eat. We sat in a circle the sun casting our shadows next to us. Logan went into his tent with Machop and Pidgey.

Lily and I went into ours with our Pokémon out of there balls. I went into my sleeping bag with Charmander curled up on top of me and Growlithe curled up next to me. Lily went into hers with Squirtle in his shell next to her and Caterpie curled up on her legs.

"Goodnight Summer" she whispered to me "Goodnight Lily" I whispered back. "Goodnight guys!" Logan shouted from his tent next to us. "Goodnight Logan…" we said together.

I woke up to Growlithe licking my face. "Good morning Growlithe…" I said with a yawn. He barked at me as I rolled over to fall asleep again. "Come on Summer! Don't you want to train?" Logan said from outside the tent walls "Hmm… maybe" I said sitting up and stretching. I let Growlithe out so I could get dressed. I put one my jeans and my orange striped jacket with my other Pokéballs still in the zippered pocket. I turned on my phone to see that my mom called last night. "Shot…" I whispered calling her. I got her voicemail,

"Hey mom I saw that you called and I think you might have called when we went to bed last night so I probably wouldn't have catched it. Well Logan caught a Pidgey and Lily caught a Caterpie, were about to do some training right now, love you bye." I finished my message and walked out into the sunlight. Lily and Logan were battling using Squirtle and Pidgey.

"Pidgey use dive!" Logan said pointing toward Squirtle. "Squirtle hide in your shell." Lily defended. Squirtle went in his shell as Pidgey dived toward him. Pidgey bounced off. "Hurry Squirtle use water gun!" Lily said getting excited.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle said jumping out of his shell and using water gun. He hit Pidgey and Pidgey went flying through the air. Logan caught him. "You alright Pidgey?" he asked "Pidg…" he replied. "Can't you guys let me win just once?" Logan asked putting Pidgey in his Pokéball "It's not our fault you suck at training you Pokémon." I said smartly "Oh yeah, you and me, starter Pokémon battle right now." He was talking about Growlithe and Machop.

"You know for a fact that my Growlithe is way more leveled then your Machop." I said climbing off the tree trunk I was on. "We'll see…" he said evilly "Come on Growlithe, lets burn Machop's muscles off." I said walking into the clearing. "Machop!" Machop said jumping around and flexing his muscles. "Are you sure? He has a lot of muscles?" Logan snickered

"Show off" I said "Growl!" Growlithe said running into the middle and getting into a battle stance,

"Okay Growlithe, lets show them what were made of." I whispered. The sun's coming over the horizon, a battle between friends, old and new. _What a perfect day._


	3. The Fiesty One

Chapter 3:

"Growlithe tackle Machop!" I shouted at him. Growlithe ran straight toward Machop at full speed not slowing down. At the last second Logan yelled "Machop Dodge!" Machop moved to the side quickly making Growlithe skid to a halt. "Use uppercut!" he shouted Machop turned around swiftly and swung his arm straight up hitting Growlithe right in the jaw. I cringed with the look of the hit. Growlithe fell backward on his back.

"Growlithe get up, were not finished with these two loons' yet!" I said worryingly. Growlithe got up slowly but he faced Machop with a determined look in his eyes. "Growlithe bite him, hard…" I said Growlithe growled at Machop then charged chasing Machop around the little clearing.

"Machop use low-kick" Logan said starting to lose the fire in his eyes. Machop turned around to do the low-kick but he was to slow. Growlithe bite him on the leg making him dance around with pain. Machop recovered quickly and did the low-kick on Growlithe's side making him tip over.

"Growlithe use flamethrower!" I shouted Growlithe stood up slowly again and did flamethrower quickly not giving Machop a chance to move. I spiral of flames hit Machop right in the face making him fall backward making the ground vibrate.

"Yes…!" I said watching as Machop got up even slower then Growlithe did. "Growlithe do it again!" "No, Machop dodge, quickly!" Logan said dispirit to win. Growlithe's mouth burst with flames once more hitting nothing because Machop was behind him.

"Use uppercut with all your might!" Logan shouted Machop swung with his arm once more, clenching all of his muscles. He hit Growlithe right in his side. Growlithe went flying across the clearing into the water, knocked out. "No, Growlithe!" I said running into the water to retrieve him. As I got Growlithe out of the water and onto dry land, Machop started glowing.

"He's evolving!" Logan said excitedly. Machop grew a lot tall and his shape changed to. "He's a Machoke now!" Logan said hugging Machoke happily. Machoke was almost exactly the same height as Logan. They hugged each other; they looked like brothers, except of coarse one having huge muscles and the other not.

"You did the greatest job I could ask for!" Logan said "Machoke!" Machoke replied patting him on the back, Logan fell forward from the hit. They both laughed as Machoke helped Logan up. I used a healing potion to heal Growlithe then put him in my tent so he could rest.

"Wow… that was an awesome battle!" Lily finally said. "Those were amazing uppercuts and that bite Growlithe did was really cool as well." Lily was the most inexperienced out of us yet her Squirtle beat Logan's Pidgey pretty good. "That _was_ a pretty awesome battle." I said

"Do you think Machoke will go in his Pokéball now? Or is he still going to be like Machop?" Lily asked Machoke shakes his head in disagreement. "Nope" Logan simply said beaming with happiness.

"How about we go looking for some more Pokémon while Growlithe heals? Then when we come back we can back up and go to Pewter City." I said. My dad said I should memorize the cities, he never did, but now he's helping me out. "Sounds like a great idea." Lily agreed

"I'm actually going to stay here and take a nap, watch over Growlithe and stuff." Logan said "Oh really… are you sure you're not just going to gloat over Machoke?" I said with a smile. "What… no… I don't know what you're talking about?" He said walking into his tent. "Right… see you later!" I shouted. Lily and I walked into the forest expecting Pokémon to just jump out and attack us. Bushes were rustling around us probably streaming with Pokémon of all kinds.

"You know what Pokémon I really want?" I asked Lily as we walked around an open clearing. "What?" she asked not even guessing "Eevee…" I pushed a bush aside only to be tackled by whatever was inside. Charmander came out of his ball and did flamethrower at it.

"Well looky here." Lily said "Thanks, Charmander" I said. He stayed by my side just in case. I got up and walked over to the Pokémon that attacked me. It was an Eevee and it was knocked out easily. It woke up and tried to tackle me again but Charmander hit it with flamethrower once more.

"Feisty one isn't it?" I asked It got up once more but instead of trying to fight again it just starred at us out of breath and really weak. "I think its hurt?" Lily said uncertainly. As she finished her statement the Eevee fainted. "I think you might be right." I said

"We should get it to a Pokémon center right away." Lily said. I picked up the sick Pokémon and ran toward camp. "Logan pack up camp, quickly." Lily shouted "I'm going to run to Pewter City see you guys later, k?" I said running past. "Charmander, return" I put Charmander in his ball quick.

"Growl…! Growlithe… Growl!" Growlithe was trying to get out of the tent. "Lily let Growlithe out!" I shouted back to camp almost at the top of the hill. Lily let Growlithe out and he was next to me within seconds.

We got to the top and I slipped down the hill, pushing Eevee into my body so he wouldn't get hurt. Growlithe was racing right next to me; I could tell that he wasn't at full health either. _Nurse Joy will have to look at him next_ I thought reaching the end of my bumping ride. I got up with Growlithe's help and started running into the city.

"Excuse me, emergency, let me through!" I yelled pushing my way through the huge crowd. After a long time of pushing and shoving I made it to the Pokémon center. "Nurse Joy! Emergency!" I shouted

"Oh My!" she said "Chancey…" Chancey walked through some sliding doors with a hovering stretcher. I put Eevee on the stretcher and they walked through the doors once more this time with Nurse Joy right behind them. The red operating sign came on and I waited in the waiting room with Growlithe next to me. Lily and Logan burst through the doors, Machoke not far behind.

"What the heck happened?" Logan asked out of breath. "I found an Eevee in the forest and it was injured, badly." I said. The operating sign turned off and Nurse Joy walked through the doors. "Your Eevee has the same sickness as many other wild Pokémon, sadly. It is healable and should be at full health by tomorrow." She said behind her desk once more.

"Sickness? What kind of sickness?" Lily asked "A sickness that is making them fight until they are too weak to fight anymore." Nurse Joy said "Wow… that's bad stuff right there." Logan said "Yeah no kidding." I said "If only we knew who or what is causing this sickness then we could stop it, Officer Jenny is on the case though." Nurse Joy said

"Well that's good, maybe we could help?" Lily suggested "Yeah that's a great idea!" I said "You would have to ask Officer Jenny, I'll watch your Pokémon for you while you're gone." Nurse Joy said with a smile. "Of course we'll be right back!" I said. We walked out of the center.

"I'm guessing you're going to capture Eevee once he's healed?" Logan said "Yep." I simply said. We walked around the city a little bit looking for Officer Jenny's building. Finally we found a curved building right on the corner of the street. We walked in and a young lady with blue hair sat behind her desk. "Hello, what can I help you with?" She asked "Are you Officer Jenny?" Lily asked

"Yes I am, and who might you be?" She replied "I'm Summer, these are my friends Logan and Lily." I said pointing toward them. "What do you kids need I don't have all day, very busy." Officer Jenny said getting up and walking outside. We followed her out the doors.

"We were wondering if we could help with the Sickness in the forest." Lily suggested "Ohh really? I guess you can help as long as you don't get in my way. I am a very busy lady with a very busy schedule and I can't have kids like you three getting in my way, understand?"

"Understood" Lily and I said "Yes, ma'am" Logan said being polite for once. "Good, we have been looking through the whole entire forest if you want to help. I see you have a Growlithe, they are good with finding things with there noses." Jenny said hopping on her motorcycle.

"Sounds good, we'll be in the forest then looking." I said "Ok, don't get in any trouble, see you later." She drove away at top speed toward the forest. "I think we should check on Eevee then head into the forest." I said curious about Eevee. "Sounds like a plan man." Logan said rhyming with a smile.

"Good golly…" Lily said rolling her eyes and heading toward the Pokémon center. "What? Is it something I said?" Logan asked Machoke. Machoke shrugged and started to walk toward the center.

"You guys are weird…" He finally said walking slowing toward our group ahead of him.


	4. Eevee vs Charmander

Chapter 4:

"Eevee!" Eevee said just waking up. He wagged his tail around with happiness. "Your back, Eevee just woke up and is feeling much better." Nurse Joy walked into the patient's room.

"That's great, I was wondering if you could take a look at my Growlithe next." I asked her.

"Of course I can." Growlithe hopped up onto the operating table and sat down nicely next to Eevee. "Your Growlithe is at a very high level, did you know that?" She asked getting a couple potions and things out of a cabinet behind us. "Yes, I know, I got him when I was five. So he should be level five I'm pretty sure." I said uncertainly.

"Oh no that's not how it works… It works like this, you battle other trainers and there Pokémon or you battle wild Pokémon. Every battle you win he gains a level. If he gets to a high enough level he evolves." Nurse Joy said "Wow, so he must be like level 15 then, right?" I asked still uncertain.

"I'm afraid I don't know what level he's at, but I do know he is at a higher level then five that's for sure. I'm guessing if you ask a professor you will get your answer." She said she finished checking Growlithe in silence. I was petting Eevee the whole time. She step back and took a final look at Growlithe.

"All done, I would wait about an hour before he battles again though." "What about Eevee?" I asked "Well that's Eevee's decision he's a wild Pokémon." She said with a smile. "Well what do you think Eevee, up for a battle?" I asked

"Eevee!" Eevee agreed to the battle. We said thank you and then good bye to Nurse Joy. We walked out of the Pokémon center and into the forest. Eevee walked with us eager to battle. We came to an open clearing.

"How about here, seems legit." Logan said "Why are you all of a sudden speaking gangster or something?" I asked "I'm not speaking gangster I'm speaking me, it's a mix of a lot of things." Logan said with a laugh. "You are so confusing sometimes" Lily said with a confused expression. "Thank you" he said with a smile.

"This seems like a perfect clearing to battle…" I said watching Lily give Logan an evil stare. "Growl!" Growlithe agreed "Eevee!" so did Eevee. "Well I'm glad you guys are listening." I shouted above Lily hitting Logan multiple times. They stopped and sat down on the grass staring angrily at each other. Eevee ran to the other side of the clearing and sat down. Growlithe walked in front of me and got into his battle stance. "No Growlithe, you know what Nurse joy said, no battling for an hour." I said sternly "Charmander is going to battle this one." I added with a smile so he would feel batter.

"Growl…" he said walking out of the clearing with his head down. He sat next to Lily to watch. "I choose you Charmander!" I threw the ball into the air and Charmander came out. "Char!" He said looking at Eevee with surprise. "It's alright were going to catch him now." I said to him "Charmander" he waved his arms at Eevee with a look of confusion.

"We brought him to Nurse Joy and he got better, now he's ready to have a real battle." I explained to him. He looked at Eevee uncertainly. "Alright, let's begin. You can go first Eevee." I said ready to battle now. Eevee circled the clearing watching Charmander the whole time. Charmander sidestepped around the circle not moving his eyes away from Eevee.

Logan decided to make funny faces at Charmander to try to distract him. He went cross eyed with his tongue out and he expanded his cheeks doing owl eyes as well. Charmander never looked at him. Logan made a really obnoxious noise with one of his classic funny faces.

He grabbed his cheeks and stretched them downward making his eyes bulge. While he's doing this he is also sticking is tongue out making weird noises. Charmander's eyes looked for a split second, but that's all that Eevee needed, a split second of distraction. Eevee tackled Charmander bringing him down. Charmander got up quickly,

"Charmander use scratch!" I shouted getting excited now. "Char…" Charmander growled at Eevee and then charged. Charmander was fast scratching Eevee on both sides then skidding to a halt. Eevee stumbled around off balanced,

"Charmander use flamethrower!" I shouted. Right as Eevee regained balance Charmander hit him with a powerful flamethrower. Eevee went sliding across the clearing finally stopping in front of me. He got up slowly but was determined to win. He ran at Charmander, I didn't know what he was going to do so I just watched as he came closer and closer.

"Charmander dodge!" Charmander turned right but not before Eevee bit down on his tail. I watched as Charmander ran around the clearing with Eevee attached to his tail still. Charmander stopped and swung his tail up and down making Eevee hit the ground multiple times. He kept on doing this until Eevee let go. I was pretty sure Eevee only knew tackle and bite. Charmander only knew flamethrower and scratch.

"Charmander use flamethrower!" I said. Eevee was getting up slower then before. Charmander used flamethrower making Eevee skid across the clearing once more. "Eevee…" Eevee said softly trying to get up. I didn't give it a chance. "Go Pokéball!" I threw one of my Pokéballs into the air; it fell slowly toward Eevee sucking him in. The ball didn't even rock back and forth, Eevee went in willingly. I walked over to the ball and picked it up.

"Now what do we do?" Logan asked with a shrug. "Well what would you like to do, look for evil things in the forest or set up camp and look tomorrow?" I asked "I think we should wait until tomorrow." Lily said "Same" Logan said "Alright lets set up camp then. I think you guys should since I did last time." I said with a nod.

"That makes sense" Lily agreed "Good, I'm going to get my paints and paint Charmander and Eevee's ball." I said unzipping my bag to get my paints. Charmander sat down next to me as I started to paint his ball. When I got Growlithe I decided to paint his ball, I painted him and his name onto the ball it looked really good and he loved it. So I decided to do that with every Pokémon I catch. Painting them will also help just in case I mix up the balls accidently.

"Charmander…" he said pointing to himself on the Pokéball. "Yep that's you" I said with a smile I painted Charmander on the top half and then painted his name on the bottom. I let the ball dry in the setting sun. "Come on out Eevee" I let Eevee come out so I could paint him and so he could see it.

"Eevee" Eevee came out and lay down in front of me. I painted Eevee while he watched me draw on his ball. He looked at me with a look of confusion. Once I was done I showed him. He got up and walked over to his ball. He starred at it with a look of awe "Eev…" I painted his name then let it dry in the sun. Charmander's ball was all dry.

"Return Charmander" He went back in and I put his ball on my Pokéball belt. I watched as Eevee kept on starring at his Pokéball. Logan and Lily finished making camp a long time ago. They were sitting around the fire watching the sun go down. The sun disappeared over the horizon and we were engulfed in darkness. I put Eevee back in his ball and then joined Logan and Lily at the fire.

"Hey Summer how was your painting experience?" Logan asked "Just fine, why do you ask?" I asked "I asked because your Pokémon love it, that's why. What are you a super artist or something?" He asked "I don't, I guess I'm good at painting I never really thought about it before." I said with a shrug.

"Well let's see…" Lily said pointing to my belt. I took off my painted Pokéballs and handed them to Logan first. Lily scooted closer to get a better look. "Wow… you are good." Logan said handing them to Lily. "Yeah, these are great Summer." Lily said looking at Eevee's. "Thanks guys." I said with a yawn.

"I think I'm going to go to bed early." I said getting up and stretching. It was starting to get chilly out. Growlithe followed me into my tent. I slid into my sleeping bag with Growlithe curled up next to me. Right as I was drifting to sleep I heard Eevee coming out of his ball. I looked over my shoulder to see Eevee and Growlithe curled up next to each other. I smiled to myself then finally drifted off to sleep with dreams of Eevee and Growlithe.


	5. Lily's Tantrum

Chapter 5:

"Eevee use tackle!" Eevee was battling Lily's Squirtle this morning. "Squirtle dodge!" Lily shouted. Eevee got real close and then Squirtle dodged and Eevee went sliding to a stop. "Use water gun!" Lily shouted. Squirtle blasted Eevee until he was drenched from ear to tail. "Eevee…" he said sadly.

"Come on Eevee shake it off and use tackle!" I said. Eevee didn't even shake himself he tackled Squirtle bringing him down hard. "Squirt…" Squirtle moaned. Eevee had enough time to shake himself dry while Squirtle got up slowly, determined to win. "Squirtle use water gun!" Lily shouted. "Eevee dodge then use bite!" I countered Squirtle took a deep breath then used water gun, Eevee missing by a hair. Eevee ran at Squirtle at top speed.

"Squirtle dodge!" Lily shouted at the last second. She was too late; Eevee overtook Squirtle and bit him hard on the leg. "Squirtle…Squirtle… Squirtle…Squirtle….!" Squirtle shouted running around and jumping up and down, but Eevee would not let go.

"Squirtle go in your shell!" Lily yelled. Eevee was forced to let go when Squirtle went into his shell. "Eevee…" he growled at the occupied shell. "Squirtle!" a voice replied. "Eevee use tackle!" I said "Eevee?" he replied confused.

"Trust me, use tackle." I said. Eevee stepped back to get a running start. He ran at full speed toward the shell, he put his head down to get a bigger impact. He crashed into Squirtle's shell making it skid into the forest and disappear.

"Oh no, Squirtle!" Lily shouted running after it. "We won!" I shouted at her. Lily came back holding a knocked out Squirtle. "Well he's out so, yeah you win." She said disappointedly. She used a potion to bring back Squirtle then put him in his Pokéball.

"You did great Eevee!" I said petting him on the head. "Return" I said putting him back in his Pokéball as well. Logan walked out of his tent in his pajamas and crazy hair. "Why are you guys so loud, can't a guy get any sleep around here?" Logan slurred angrily. "Good Morning to you too Sunshine" Lily said giggling. In response Logan stretched and yawned noisily. "Lovely..." I said.

"Come on Ladies, we gotta kick some bad guy butt. Wouldn't want to keep the Officer waiting..." He said walking back into his tent. "You should be talking, we've _been_ ready!" Lily said angrily. "Alright, alright" he said coming out of his tent with Machoke right behind him. He took apart his tent quickly then packed up his bag.

"Ready" He announced. "Finally, let's go!" Lily said "We probably missed her already, so we might as well run." I say. "Ugh, physical exercise. I don't know if I'm cut out for this trainer shin-dig." Logan said. "Oh quit your whining! Let's go, we don't have all day." Lily said fast walking away.

"What's up with her?" Logan said catching up with me. "I beat her in a battle between Eevee and Squirtle." I replied walking a little faster trying to catch up with Lily. "Wait, so she is just mad about losing?" Logan asked "I guess so..." I said uncertainly. We walked on in silence the rest of the time eventually coming across Pewter City. Officer Jenny was leaning against her motorcycle near the entrance to the city.

"Hmm, took you long enough." She said putting her helmet on. "Just follow my tracks and I will lead you into the lab in the forest here." She added starting the engine then driving away into the forest. "You have got to be kidding me! We just walk from that way!" Logan said running his fingers through his greasy brown hair angrily. Lily chugged some water then walked in the direction that Jenny went.

I looked at Logan, Logan looked at me, I shrugged and then we followed Lily. Logan and I started to lag behind a little bit but not that much that we lost sight of Lily. Growlithe started to pant next to me, so Logan and I stopped to hydrate our Pokemon. We kept on going at our slow pace. Growlithe was in front of us because we lost Lily, so he was tracking her.

"I can't believe we are doing this, why can't some other hero do this?" Logan asked "Because this is exactly what my dad did, and look where he is, he is famous in every region." I said with a smile on my face. "Yeah well my dad did this too, Hello! My dad traveled with your dad, they were best buds and everything." "Your dad was the cook and medicine carrier, he didn't do any battling at all."

"Hey, without my dad your dad would not have survived!" Logan said. "At least you don't act like your dad, going all googily eyed whenever a girl entered the scene." I said rolling my eyes. "Hey, the guy was desperate! Give him a chance, would ya!" Logan said throwing his arms in the air. Growlithe barked at us ending our conversation. He shook his head at a building off in the distance.

"Growl!" He barked running toward the building. "Nice job Growlithe!" I shouted at him, Logan and I right on his tail. "Yep definitely not cut out for this!" Logan said huffing next to me. "Maybe you should become a breeder like your father!" I replied. "Ha, no thank you!" he said laughing. We arrived at the building right behind Lily. Who was whistling softly to herself.

"How long did it take for you guys to realize you lost me?" She asked not even turning around. "We were-hydrating our Pokemon-because they were thirsty." I said trying to catch my breath. "Hmm..." Is all she said, still not making eye contact with us. We walked into the building to find Officer Jenny standing behind two guys with lab coats analyzing something on the computer.

"About time you three showed up, we found something and we would like it if you would go investigate." Officer Jenny said turning around with a clipboard in hand. "More walking?!" Logan asked, Lily punched him in the arm "Ow!" "Stop being such a pussy." Lily said "We would love to." I said taking the outstretched clipboard before those two could kill each other. "Good, everything you need to know is in this briefcase, can I have the clipboard back?" She asked. "Of course" I said embarrassed taking the briefcase and giving her the clipboard. We left the building; well I left the building I had to drag these two out because they were having a stare down.

"Would you two knock it off?!" I practically shouted at them. "She started it!" Logan yelled pointing his fingers at Lily. "Are you kidding me?! You're acting like a baby, who cares if we have to walk so much; we are saving the Pokemon for Pete's sake!" He turned around and huffed to himself. Lily did the same and I just stood there examining the briefcase Our investigating was off to a bumpy start.


	6. Logan's Family Drama

Chapter 6

"Buzz...Buzz... Click. Hey Mom, What's up?" "Oh, Summer, I'm so glad I could finally reach you! How's your adventure going?" Lily and Logan stopped there bickering so I could hear my mom. "Um well there is a sickness going through the forest. And Officer Jenny said we could help. So yeah, we just got all the information and we are heading on our way right now." I said glaring at Lily and Logan. They kept on hitting each other and it was starting to get annoying.

"That is so great that you guys are doing this kind of thing. I remember when your father and I saved so many Pokemon, its ridiculous!" "And Logan's dad" I added getting Logan's attention finally. "Yes that's right, Logan's dad, I miss him. Do you know where he is?" she asked. "Um, I think Logan's dad lives in the forest somewhere, breeding Pokemon and whatever else he does." I said

"Doesn't Logan have a couple brothers?" "Yeah, and a one sister as well, she's the oldest and Logan is the second oldest. He has three brothers. One is like two years old I think." I said trying to remember. "2, 5, 7, and my sister is like 18. She has a boyfriend and everything, it's disgusting." Logan said loud enough that my mom could hear. "I would love to visit your dad."

"Well from your house there is a long complicated trail. But there is a trail, I know." Logan said taking the phone from my hands. "Okay, how about you tell me as I make my way there." I could hear my mom faintly. "Slam! Okay I'm outside my house, where do I go now?" She asked

"Straight forward there should be a trail into the forest." Logan said "Okay... I really do not like this forest, there is too many bug type around." Mom said worriedly "Hmm, there's a split in the road." Mom said after a long silence. "Oh that's the first one, for now on you can take 3 lefts and then one right and you will reach my house. All of the kids have Pokemon, even the 2 year old they all love people, so they might swarm you." "Thank you Logan, can you put Summer back on the phone please."

"Of course, have a nice day." He said passing the phone to me. "Alright, so how are you doing?" she asked "I'm doing great; I have another Pokemon, an Eevee." "Oh, I love those Pokemon; you know Eevee can evolve into many different types of Pokemon right?" "Yes I know, I hope to buy a fire stone sometime and evolve him, when he's ready of course." I added getting a stare from Lily. "That's fantastic! Alright, I think I'm here so I better go. Love you sweetheart." "Love you too mom, bye, click."

"Well sheesh, I'm glad somebody's parents keeps in touch with there kids, I'm almost positive my dad hates me!" Logan said "Your dad doesn't hate you!" Lily said matter of factly. "He just has a temper dealing with the three other kids." I said "Where is your sister?" "She's a gym leader somewhere. She's always wanted to be one! She left dad like I did at 10 and has never spoken to him or anything. I have only seen pictures of her, she never visits!" Logan said waving his arms around for emphasis.

"Your dad probably hates her more." Lily said "No kiddin." Logan added "Well if you two are done, we have to find these people that are hurting these wild Pokemon." I said looking through the briefcase once more. "It seems there has been sight's of car tracks going into the forest." I said reading some papers.

"Let's go!" Logan said picking up his back-pack in a hurry. "You don't even know where you're going!" I said following him with Lily and Growlithe not far behind. "We have to go back to the entrance to find these tracks then follow'em, that easy!" He said stomping toward the entrance to the city. Lily just sighed and ran up to catch up with him. "Come on Growlithe, let's go!" We ran up behind them. I pulled out a map from the briefcase. It seemed he was right. We did have to go back to the entrance, that's where the tracks started. The map had all of the places marked where they have been seen.

"Wait guys! We can cross right here and we will come across the tracks." I said studying the map. "Where did you get that map?" Logan asked curiously "Where do you think, pea-brain?" Lily said smartly. She took it from my hands to study it with Logan right over her shoulder and Machoke over his. Growlithe waited patiently next to me. "This is a really cool map, it's all tech-ish." Logan said examining it.

"That's because it's a map-tablet stupid!" Lily said taking it from his hands before he could break it. The tablet had the forest in 3D with the tracks highlighted in bright blue and we were red standing in a huddle next to a big green tree which was in front of the tracks. I walked behind the tree to find muddy tracks in the ground. "Come on guys! I found the tracks!" I shouted.

With Growlithe next to me I set off not even bothering to wait for them. The tracks were swerving everywhere making me wonder if these guys were drunk or not. Growlithe must have had the same thought because he followed the tracks with his nose and kept on looking up once in a while puzzled. That's when Growlithe stopped. The tracks were gone and Growlithe looked very confused.

"What's the matter boy? Can't find the tracks anymore?" I said getting down on my knee and petting him on the head. He barked at me then walked circles around the end of the tracks. "It's a dead end!" Logan said "Let me see the map." I asked Lily. She put it in my outstreatched hand; I stared at it wondering where we are. "It just stops..." I said worriedly. Growlithe barked at me once more then started to dig.

"Good idea Growlithe! Come on out guys!" I took out Eevee and Charmander to help. They helped dig until we came across a metal plate in the ground. "Oh my stars, they have an underground base! That's so cool!" Lily said. "Yeah so cool... how the hamburger do we get in?!" Logan shouted "Hamburger?" I asked. "What? I'm hungry..." he whispered urgently. Machoke perked up and then ran at the nearest tree.

"Machoke!" he announced hitting his fist against the tree. Apples came raining down. Lily rolled her eyes, as Logan ran over to Machoke and gave him a hug. Then picked up two apples and took a huge bite out of them both. "There, now you shouldn't be hungry for a month or two." I said flatly. Logan just ate apple after apple, none stop. He must have had like 10 apples when he finally stopped.

"All of this adventuring stuff made me hungry." He said innocently. Lily and I just stared at him as he sat down next to the tree acting like nothing happened. "Well now what?" he asked "I don't know!" I announced beginning to pace the forest floor, trying to think of a way to get in. Growlithe was following me in the same thinking type of way. I had my hands on my head looking down and he was just looking down.

"Is it just me or do they look a ton alike?" Logan asked. He and Lily were staring at us pacing. "Yeah, it's sorta creepy..." Lily added. We all sat there thinking our brains out when we heard an odd noise. *Whisperwhisper*... "It's Ash's kid..." *whisper* "...She's gotta Growlithe...!" "...Those are rare here...!" *whisper* "...I want one...!" The ground started to shift and crumble.

"Oh no! This is bad guys! I don't know about this." Logan mumbled. Once the dust settled two figures appeared. One girl and one boy. Both in black suits, with a bold red "R" and the same ages. The girl, purple hair with purple eyes. The boy, green hair with green eyes. "Hand over the Pokemon, or else!" The girl announced. "Yeah, you wouldn't stand a chance against us!" the boy said laughing. "Oh, yeah? Why don't we just see about that..." I said getting up. Growlithe got in front of me already in his stance. "Growlithe..." he growled at them.


	7. The Welcoming Image of Team Rocket

Chapter 7

"You don't stand a chance against our Nidoran!" The boy said. At the same time they through there Pokéball's in the air. A female Nidoran came out of the girls Pokéball and a male Nidoran came out of the boys. "Nidoran!" they said in union.

"Growlithe use tackle!" I said "Machoke use uppercut!" Logan chipped in. "Nidoran's dodge!" The girl said. Growlithe went for the girl Nidoran and when she tried to dodge he zipped after her determined on tackling her. Machoke was faster then the boy Nidoran so he used uppercut on his side making him go flying into the hole they dug earlier. Growlithe eventually tackled her but she got back up.

"Growlithe, use flamethrower." I said calmly. Growlithe stopped immediately and took a deep breath, exhaling a jet of fire going straight for the Nidoran and its owner. They went flying backwards into the hole. "This isn't fair!" the girl whined from in the hole.

"Paul! Call daddy!" "What do you think I'm doing Paityn?!" Paul said taking out his phone. That's when Officer Jenny appeared on her motorcycle. "Team Rocket, huh? Should have known..." she said taking out her phone as well. "Found the crooks, bring the car." She said to the other person on the other side.

"Dad! Mom! We need help! Officer Jenny is outside of base!" Paul cried into the phone. On that note, the ground started to rumble again.

"Oh no, not this again!" Logan whined tipping over and falling to the ground. I kneeled down casually; watching as two figures once more appeared from the ground along with a Persian at there heals.

"Why James, would you look at that." The Persian said smoothly. "I see, Percy." The man with blue hair and a trench coat said. He wore glasses along with the woman standing next to him. The woman with reddish pink hair had a matching trench coat and black glasses.

"Kids, would you like to try out our newest jet packs?" The woman said. Paul's eyes went huge. The man threw down a jet pack to Paityn. The kids put there Pokemon back in the Pokéball's and then flew into the air.

"Welcome Summer to the Wonderful World of Team Rocket." The adults said at the same time. They nodded at me then turned on there jet packs and flew away, the Persian as well. Of course the cop car just showed up as they disappeared in the clouds.

"Great timing Bill." Officer Jenny said tartly jumping on her motorcycle and riding away into the forest. "You kids want a ride back to the lab?" Bill asked us guiltily. "Oh... yes." Logan said running into the back of the car. "How come the bad guys know me?" I asked Lily on our way back to the lab.

"Well they mentioned your dad, maybe he has something to do with it?" She said uncertainly. "I will have to give mom a call tonight." I said "Yeah, there must be more to your parents then you know." Logan said spookily, raising his eyebrows up and down none stop.

"Did they ever tell you stories about when they were a kid?" Lily asked "Yeah none stop!" Logan said shrugging his shoulders. "I wasn't _talking to __**you**_!" Lily practically shouted at Logan. "Well, sorry...!" He said sticking his tongue at Lily. "How mature." Is all she said. "No, my parents don't really talk about there past all that much." I said laughing at these two making silly faces at each other.

"Lucky! My parents won't shut up!" Logan said loudly. "Seriously, ""When I was a kid, we didn't have all these fancy shmancy gadgets kids your age have." None stop, it's annoying!" Logan said Lily and I burst out laughing at his interpretation of his father. "Well it's almost dark anyway, and I bet your mom would love a call before bed from you." Lily said trying to stop laughing.

"Yeah, I defiantly will." I said as we arrived at the lab. We walked in and Officer Jenny was there talking with the lab people. "Oh my... I can't believe this!" One of the guys said. "We've been looking for them for so long and they've been living in this forest!" one of the ladies said. "Um, don't mind me cutting in but, who the hamburger are they?" Logan said making Lily giggle. "There group name is Team Rocket." Officer Jenny said. One of the scientists picked up 5 pieces of paper.

"These two are the main leaders, Jesse and James." He said holding up there pictures. "Those are the two adults in the trench coats." Logan observed. "Yes and they have a newly evolved Persian." They held up the picture of a walking Meowth. "He used to be a Meowth and he walked and talked." Officer Jenny said "He talked, I remember..." Lily said thoughtfully.

"And these are there kids, Paul and Paityn, they are the same ages as you guys and there main feature is there matching Nidoran." One of the scientists said. "Ohhh, I hate those guys!" Logan said. "All I really want to know is, how did they all know me? Even the Persian." I said not really even listening to the presentation. "I was afraid you were going to ask that..." one of the scientists said.

"Wait what?" I asked "Do you all know me too?!" I asked trying to keep my cool. They all tried to not make eye contact with me. "Am I missing something here!?" I asked defiantly losing control now. "The adult team rocket members have a long history with your parents, or mainly your dad." One of the scientists said. "I don't think you know how popular your dad is..." another scientist said thoughtfully.

"When you were born, it was on the Media instantly" another added "That was basically what your dad was afraid of, you all over the internet." Another added. "Wait, one second!" I said running over to there computers. I looked up my name, Summer Ketchum. Images of me popped up everywhere, newspaper articles, websites, everything.

"Wow Summer, You're famous!" Logan said taking the mouse from my hand and clicking on a newspaper article. ""Famous baby takes first steps!" Are you kidding me?" Logan said reading quickly. "Oh, I remember reading about that!" one of the scientists piped in soon getting a glare from me. "So you're telling me that mostly everybody in the whole world knows about me!" I asked freaking out once more.

"Um, is it to late to say yes?" the woman said shyly. "Yeah... My mom is defiantly getting a call tonight." I said storming out of the lab and into the forest with Growlithe at right behind me. My pocket started to vibrate; someone is trying to call me, I looked and it was my father.

"Click" I didn't even say anything, just waited. "So... you know." Is all I heard.


	8. Father-Daughter Time

"How did you find out?" I asked him. Growlithe was lying down on my lap. "One of the scientists sent me an email." My dad said calmly. "Of course" I said setting my head on the tree behind me. "Listen Summer—""No Dad, its okay. I understand, you guys didn't want to tell me because you wanted to keep me safe, understood." I said calmly

"It's not that Summer, we basically lied to you and your fine with this?" he asked confused. "Yes, I am. Obviously we have to have a little chat some time, but Officer Jenny and the scientists have answered all my questions for right now." I said trying to sound cheery for his sake.

"You really have grown up in the past couple of days Summer. I'm proud of, keep on doing what you're doing, okay?" he asked laughing a little bit in the back round. "I sure will Dad." I said smiling. "Alright Sweetheart I have to go. Call me whenever you want and I will personally go out of my way to get some father-daughter time with you understand." He asked seriously "I understand dad, talk to you later." "Bye, Honey."

"Bye. Click, Oh Growlithe, what am I supposed to do now?" I asked. I petted Growlithe on the head, he was fast asleep. "Summer!" I heard Logan shout my name from within the building. Growlithe woke up to that, "Did you have a nice nap?" I asked him. He put his head under my hand as I got up from the ground.

I walked into the lab to see them all talking in a circle. "Oh, Summer! Do you want to sleep here tonight? They have extra rooms and everything!" Lily said really excited. "I would love to actually sleep in a bed tonight." I said happily.

"Great! I have to go, it was nice meeting you three and I will be back tomorrow to dig up there base. Have a nice night." Officer Jenny said waving goodbye to everyone then leaving on her motorcycle.

"I will show you to your rooms." The girl scientist said. Lily and I had rooms right next to each other connected by a door and Logan was across the hall. We had our own personal showers; it was nice to take one. After my shower I gave Growlithe a bath, he's always loved them. Lily walked in sometime to help.

"Awww, who's a good puppy Pokémon?" Lily asked while scrubbing his back. When we were finished Growlithe dried himself by starting on fire, scaring Lily half to death. "Don't do that _ever_ again!" she said to him sternly.

"He won't listen to you, he's _my_ Pokémon!" I said laughing. "Well, he should!" she said simply. "Hey, are you alright? You seemed sorta shaken up after, learning about yourself." Lily asked as we sat down on my bed in our pajamas.

"Yeah well nothing I could really do about it, everybody knows me." I said shrugging "It actually doesn't surprise me now that I think about it. My dad is always gone, he is barely home, that's because he is a really good trainer." I said

"Well I wouldn't know. My parents have always been home. They don't even own any Pokémon. That's why I'm such a newb at this kind of thing. You have no idea how long I studied my Pokédex when I got Squirtle and Caterpie, I haven't even trained with Caterpie yet!" She said having a mini heart attack.

"Why don't you take him out of his Pokéball and interact with him more." I said "Oh, that's such a great idea!" she said taking his Pokéball from her pocket. Caterpie appeared, "Cater!" it said happily. "You must be hungry?" Lily asked it, going into my bag and grabbing the bug-type food. "Here you go" she said, letting it eat out of her hand. "There you go, you guys are bonding. I would like to go to bed so you can bring the food with you and I will talk to you tomorrow." I said walking Lily to the door with Caterpie following her.

"Goodnight Summer." She said "Goodnight." I said closing the door. I turned off the lights and jumped into bed. Growlithe jumped in after I got settled in. "Comfy?" I asked him. "Growlithe!" he said happily. "Love you too Growlithe." I said closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep easily.

"Summer, wake up!" Lily said shaking me awake. "What, what is it." I said waking up instantly. "Your dads here!" she said "What?! What is he doing here?" I asked getting out of bed. "He said today, all day, he is able to have that father-daughter time, just like he promised." She said happily. "Oh my, okay, well leave so I can get dressed; tell him I'm on my way." I said kicking her out of my room. "Alright, alright, no need to be so pushy!" she said through the door. "Oh and Summer you wouldn't believe what I found out with Caterpie last night!" she said yelling through the door still. "What is it Lily?" I said combing my hair.

"Caterpie doesn't like to be in her ball either! She likes to be on my shoulders! How awesome is that?!" she said giggling to herself. "That's great Lily!" I said tying my shoes. I grabbed my backpack and left the room with Growlithe following me closely.

"Oh wow, your fast! Let's go, wouldn't want to keep you famous father waiting!" she said running down the hall. "Oh no what did you guys find out now?" I said running after her. "Actually nothing, sadly. Maybe we can look up your father today, while you guys are gone." She said zipping around the corner.

"I love how you say it so casually." I say walking into the room to see my father talking to Logan. Who was in his pajamas eating a donut and drinking milk. "Well you should be happy, were going to be digging up Team Rockets base and you get to have some fun with your dad." Lily said. I walked up to my dad and gave him a hug.

"Hi Summer." He said hugging me back. "Hi Dad, you have a free day?" I asked him "That's right. I'm going to show you around, see the sights." He said. I noticed that Growlithe was playing with Raichu's tail. "Um, should Growlithe be doing that?" I asked him. "Oh, he's fine." Dad said waving a hand at them. My dad turned to Logan "Now Logan, you remember what I said? Don't be afraid." Dad said patting him on the back.

"I won't sir, and thank you." Logan said "What was that about?" I asked as we made our way out the door after I said goodbye to them both. "I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later." Is all he said. I crossed my arms, "I hate secrets." I said jokingly "Oh don't be like that!" Dad said getting into his car. I opened the door for Growlithe while Raichu could do it himself on the other side of the car. I slipped into the front seat next to my dad. "Growlithe!" he said happily behind me.

"So where are we going?" I asked him as he started the car and drove toward the city. "Well I was talking to Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy this morning and Joy brought up that you didn't know very much about Growlithe's strength, so I am going to take you to a very special Professor that lives in the mountains." He said "Is there mountains around here?" I asked him. "Nope. There's an island in the middle of the ocean though that we are going to take a ferry to." He said driving through the city.

"I absolutely can't wait!" I said bouncing in my seat a little bit. Dad laughed keeping his eyes on the road. Today was going to be a great day. Like I said before, I couldn't wait!


	9. Zanna and Her Eevee's

Dad parked the car while I waited by the pier. "Maybe, we shouldn't have left Logan and Lily alone." I whispered to myself. Thinking about yesterday and how much they punched each other in the arms. "Growlithe…" Growlithe agreed. I watched as dad answered his phone for the fifth time this morning.

He hung up just as he got by me. He smiled at me as we walked onto the cruise ship. We had a connected room, just like the one Lily and I had back at the lab. There were a lot of trainers on this ship. A group of them I recognize from school last year. They graduated, picked there Pokémon and left. They all must be 14 now.

"Dad, I'm going to get lunch." I knocked on his door then left my room with Growlithe at my side. Growlithe was really jumpy around all of these people and Pokémon, I was too. "Summer, right?" One of the trainers asked, I recognized him from school the same as the two other people behind him. His name is River he has brown hair that is streaked with blue. His eyes were blue as well.

"Yeah, Summer. I remember you from school." The girl behind him said. Her name is Robin she has straight brown hair with bronze eyes. And then there's Dominic, "Hi, Summer." He said shyly. He and I were real close friends, I remember him telling me how he wanted a Squirtle but he was late so he had to get a Bulbasaur. Dominic has black shaggy hair that always covered his eyes, his light blue eyes. "Hi, Dominic" I said equally shy.

He really shouldn't be traveling with these two jerks, I wonder if he would like to travel with Logan, Lily and I. "It's nice to see you Summer, what Pokémon did you choose?" River asked in a kind of sneaky way that gave me goose bumps. "I choose Charmander." I said trying to act brave, but it wasn't working. "how' bout a battle?" he asked "You know the rules River, no battling on the ship." Dominic started saying, but then got quiet. "Does it look like I care?" River hissed at him.

"Listen I just came to get lunch, then leave." I said starting to back away from the group. "Oh know you don't!" River said grabbing my elbow as I started to turn around. Growlithe growled at him, I could tell he was going to pounce or bite him but I gave him a warning look. I turned around sharply and looked River straight in the eye. "Oh yes, I will." I said calmly in a threatening way. I shook my elbow out of his grip and walked toward the buffet table without looking back.

I sat down at an empty table with Growlithe next to me growling at anyone passing by, for no reason. I was almost finished with my first plate when a mysterious woman sat down across the round table. I could only see her smile as Growlithe growled at her. She wore a long black trench coat with a big deep hood. Her black hair stuck out from her hood and settled on her shoulders. She chewed silently,

sticking her fork once in a while in her hood. I really wanted to know why she was doing that. The food that was on the fork disappeared while it was in her hood. "Excuse me, but where is your food going?" I asked finally. She started to whisper silently, I couldn't hear her. Her hood started to move as an Eevee slipped out of it.

The Eevee sat down, it wasn't an ordinary Eevee, it was a lot more muscular then a wild Eevee. Instead of it having cream colored fur around its neck and tipped tail, it was white. Around the white was a strip of black, on the tail as well. "This is my Eevee." The woman said softly. "My very first Pokémon." She added "When did you get him?" I asked curiously. "I got him when I was 10, just like you." She said "How old are you?" I asked. "I'm 18." She said with a smile. "Wow…" Is all I could muster.

"My names Zanna." She said taking off her hood to show dark blue almost purple eyes. "Hi Zanna, I'm Summer." I said taking out my hand to shake. She shook my hand firmly. "Want to see my Pokémon?" she asked. "I would love too." I said standing up. She followed pursuit and we both threw out our plates. Her Eevee was standing on her shoulders and my Growlithe was at my side.

She took me to her room. "Welcome to my room." She said opening the door. Her room was very dark and black. She turned on the light but it didn't help much. My eyes adjusted to the darkness so I could see clearly. She opened the blinds anyway letting in all of the light. "Now then, do you want to see them?" she asked once more.

"Yes, I do." I said excitedly. She reached into her pockets and took out 7 Pokéballs letting them fall to the floor. "Come on out guys!" she shouted. All of the Pokéballs opened up and 5 different Eevee's stood there with two original Eevee's standing at the end. Her unique Eevee jumped down to the ground and stood at the beginning of the line. "Wow…" Is all I said looking at the row of different Eevee.

"First is Even, my first Eevee." She said petting him with a smile on her face. "Next is Vaporeon, the water evolution of Eevee." She said petting her on the head as well. "Next is Jolteon, the electric evolution of Eevee." She said petting him on the head. "This is…" "Flareon…" I whispered.

"You know this type?" she asked. "Yes that's the type I want _my_ Eevee to evolve to." I said happily. She smiled as she kept on going down the line. "Next is Umbreon, the dark evolution of Eevee." She said petting him on the head. "And last but not least is Espeon, the psychic evolution of Eevee." She said petting her warmly.

"What about those other ones?" I asked pointing to the two normal Eevee at the end. "Well this one will hopefully be called Leafeon, someday. And this one will hopefully be called Glaceon someday." She said petting them both on the head. "How can you tell them apart?" I asked plainly. "Leafeon has a green collar and Glaceon has a blue collar." She said pointing at there collars.

"Ahh, so you want all of the evolutions of Eevee?" I asked. "Yes, I absolutely love Eevee and how it can evolve into many different types of Pokémon." She said lying down on her black bed. Some of the Eevee hopped on the bed with her, while others went around the room. I sat down on the open chair. Some of the Pokémon came up to me and hopped on my lap then jumped ff when they weren't satisfied. Eventually Flareon was the one that stayed on my lap, which I absolutely loved.

"Would you like to buy a stone?" she asked me after a while. "What?" I said confused. "That's how they evolve, by an evolution stone. Would you like to buy one?" she asked once more. "What type of stones do you have?" I asked sitting up a little bit. "I have them all." She said. "Each one is $50." She said "$50! Oh my, I don't know if I have that much." I said waking up Flareon, who was asleep on my lap. She looked up at the roof thoughtfully. "Can I see you Eevee?" she asked looking at me.

"Sure" I said taking his Pokéball off of my belt. I opened his Pokéball and Eevee appeared on the ground in front of me. "Eevee!" he announced to everyone in the room, making Zanna smile. "Spunky one aren't you?" she asked him laughing. "Eev…" he said in agreement. "You know what; I will give you a stone for $20. Can't make it any lower then that." She said with a smile. "It's a deal!" I said happily. I took out $20 from within my wallet and gave it to her; in return she gave me a reddish orange stone with a ball of fire painted on it.

"A fire stone, use it well." She said. "I sure will. I better go, my dads probably freaking out. It was nice meeting you and all you Pokémon." I said heading toward the door with Growlithe in tow. "It was nice meeting you, Growlithe and Eevee. We'll probably meet again in the future, but for now, farewell!" She said opening the door for me. "Bye Zanna!" I said as she closed the door and I walked down the hallway toward my room.

It was almost night time and I walked into my room. I knocked on my dad's door telling him I was here. "Hey Dad, how are you doing?" I asked opening the door. "Hi honey, did you have a nice lunch? You were gone for a while." Dad said smiling at me. "Yeah, just socializing with some old friends and I made a new one too. Her name is Zanna, she's pretty cool." I said sitting down on dad's bed.

"Well that's good. I'm happy for you." He said putting his arm around me and sitting on the bed. "Alright, I think you should go to bed sweetheart." "Yeah, I agree, I'm beat!" I said getting up and stretching. Growlithe yawned, walking out of dad's room without me, making me smile. "Goodnight, dad." I said giving him a hug

"Goodnight, Summer." He said returning the hug. "Talk to you in the morning." He said as I walked out of the room and closed the door. Without even getting in my pajamas, I turned off the lights and flopped into bed. Growlithe rolled over before he could be crushed. He licked my face then laid back down next to me, asleep. "Love you too, Growlithe." I said into the pillow. Falling asleep seconds later.


	10. Breeder Dr Prof Ember

Dad held my hand as we got off of the boat. I saw River and Robin snickering as they also got off the boat. I noticed that River had a black eye and that Dominic wasn't with them. I looked for him in the huge crowd of trainers getting off of the boat, but none of them were him. I saw Zanna get off the boat smiling, she had her hood up. Her Umbreon was at her side and her Eevee was probably in her hood. I waved at her and she nodded at me still smiling. Dad stopped to look up at the big mountain in the middle of the island. There was a building sticking out of the side on the top.

"Is that where she lives?" I asked him as we kept on walking toward the mountain. "No, that up there is her lab. She lives in a cabin at the bottom of the mountain." He said pointing to a hidden cabin that I just noticed. The cabin was huge, and she had a small barn next to it. The doors were closed so I couldn't see what was inside. Dad came up to her house and knocked on the door. An Infernape opened the door. "No way! That's an Infernape!" I said seeing it while standing behind dad.

"Not that many people around here know that." A lady said opening the door all the way. She had curly red hair, it was orange on the ends; making it look like flames, she had brown eyes. "Hello Ember." Dad said to the woman. She was wearing a lab coat with flames cuffed around the wrists, neck and bottom of it. She was striking.

"Ash, you can either call me doctor or professor or even breeder if you really want to." She said. I noticed she was holding a baby Pokémon; a couple of them were around her as well. "Dad what type of Pokémon is that?" I asked him pointing to the one she was holding. "This is Magby." She said. She handed him to me so I could hold him. A whole bunch of baby Pokémon appeared at the door. Some of them I recognized, others not so much.

"You're a breeder?" I asked her seeing all of the baby Pokémon. "And a Professor and a Doctor." Dad added. "Yes, I have a lot of degree's in Pokémon." She said. "Would you two like to come in?" she asked finally. "I would love too." I said walking into her house without dad's permission. "Ash, it's nice to see you." She said giving him a hug. They must be close friends, because they were randomly laughing all the way to the living room. I set down Magby and he went running into another room with his friends. There was fire Pokémon everywhere. I loved it here!

Growlithe stayed by my side the whole time until I gave him permission to run off with the other Growlithe's in the room. One of the Growlithe's that was bigger then the rest stood up to my Growlithe and they had a stare down. An Arcanine entered the room and looked at my Growlithe. The Arcanine got down in a battle stance in front of Growlithe and bowed. All of the other Growlithe's copied him, even the big one.

"She doesn't know does she?" Ember asked dad. "Afraid not." Dad said smiling at me. "What?" I asked really confused and wondering why the Growlithe's and Arcanine were bowing at my Growlithe. "Your Growlithe… is a Prince." Ember said clapping her hands excitedly. "A Prince?" I said "Yes! And these are his royal subjects!" she said petting the other Growlithe's. "Come again?" I said still confused. "Arcanine here is the king, or to your Growlithe his father and his mother is in the barn, taking care of the newest Growlithe's that came yesterday." She said walking toward the door that connects the barn and her house. I followed her along with all of the Growlithe's.

In one of the stalls of the barn was an Arcanine and she had three baby Growlithe's asleep in front of her. "What makes my Growlithe the Prince?" I whispered. "He was the first son of these two." She answered in a whisper. "I breed Growlithe's for Officer Jenny's. But your dad asked me for a Growlithe five years ago, when I first started breeding Pokémon. All I had were these two Arcanine's and they had just one Growlithe, that was you." She said pointing to my Growlithe.

"Wow, you're a prince! And I didn't even know!" I said petting Growlithe. "My specialty is fire-type and that's the only type I do. I believe Brock does all kinds of Pokémon." She said "Yes he does" Dad agreed. I recognized Logan's dad's name. "I almost forgot about Brock." I said thoughtfully. "Yes, I like Brock, he's pretty cool. In a Pokémon breeder type of way." Ember said waving her hand in front of her, making me laugh. "I assume you two are going to spend the night?" She asked as we settled down back in her house.

"That's what I was hoping." Dad said with a twinge of worry. "Why that's great!" She said getting up suddenly. "Summer. How would you like to choose your room? Obviously the locked ones you can't sleep in but any other room you are welcome in." she said turning around slowing and talking to me. "I would love too!" I said getting off of the couch. "Alright, here's your bag, have fun." She said with a warm smile. I ran up the stairs to choose my room.

"Now then, here's your desired Vulpix." She said making sure Summer was out of sight first then reaching into her coat and taking out a shiny Vulpix. "He hatched this morning, that's why I didn't answer the door. I put him in my pocket and ran to the door, but Infernape beat me." The Vulpix was very special. Its coat was gold and its belly was silver along with its eyes. "Wow… Ember, he's magnificent." Ash said holding the baby Vulpix in his hands.

"You have no idea how long it took to adjust his genes so he was like that. Of course you never asked me to make him gold and silver, just to get you a baby Vulpix, but I took the time to make him unique." Ember said happily. "Thank you once more." Ash said "I don't know how you did it, but you do it every time." He added. Ember smiled, "Your welcome" She said simply. "It was nothing." She said waving her hand at him. "Nothing?! She's going to be ecstatic!" Ash said holding the Vulpix up to the light and watched as he shined. The Vulpix stayed asleep the whole time.

"Here's his Pokéball, I took the time to paint it gold and silver. I hope she likes him." She put the ball in Ash's hand then petted the Vulpix one more time. "Remember Ash, Babies don't like to be in Pokéballs. So you will just have to hide him in you pocket until the right time comes." Ember said as Ash climbed the stairs to find Summer. He found Summer in a light purple room, already in her pajamas. "Hi Summer, nice room you picked." Dad said putting something in his pocket. "Yeah I thought you would like the room across the hall, its blue." I said smiling as I brushed Growlithe's fur.

"Yeah that'll work. I want to show you something, wanna go for a walk?" Dad said secretly. "Sure, I would love to." I said. Growlithe was asleep so I left him there; he was basically at home anyway with all of these Pokémon. I grabbed my jacket and followed dad out the door. My phone buzzed as someone called me. It was Logan.

"Hi Logan, what's up?" I asked. "You've been gone for far too long!" he shouted. "I'm coming back tomorrow, Logan. I'm glad to hear you miss me." I said sarcastically. "I miss you more, Summer!" I heard Lily in the background. "I miss you guys too." I said. Dad walked outside and I still followed. "Well you wouldn't believe it; I caught a Weedle just like I said I was going to." Logan bragged. "I caught an Oddish!" Lily equally bragged. "Well I'm happy for you guys, but like I told you all I want is fire-type." I said. My dad was smiling at me as I said that.

"Listen guys I have to go, father daughter time remember?" I said. Watching my dad stare at me, making hurrying gestures. "Okay, bye Summer, you promise I'm gonna see you tomorrow? Not the day after but tomorrow." Logan said specifically. "Yes I promise, bye Logan." "Bye." "Sorry about that dad. Worried friends, you know?" I said putting my phone in my pocket and walking up to him. "Oh I know." He said with a laugh. "Wanna watch the sun set?" he asked putting his arm around me as we walked down to the sea shore. "I would love too." I said laughing a little bit.

The sun was setting, the sky was all of the colors of the rainbow and I had my dad next to me. Dad slipped his hand into his pocket and grabbed something from within. "Summer, the reason we came here today, was because of him." He said holding up a golden Vulpix. "Oh my… oh my, oh my, oh my, it's a golden Vulpix! How is that possible?!" I whispered taking the baby Pokémon in my arms. "The magical power of Professor Ember." Dad said goofily

"Thank you! Thank you so so much!" I held the Pokémon up to my chest and cradled him. "You should really be thanking Dr. Ember." Dad said still smiling at my reaction to the golden Vulpix. "Oh, yes! I will right now!" I said "He likes being in your pocket!" Dad shouted because I was still holding him while running. I put him in my pocket and ran at full speed toward the cabin. I burst into the house looking for Prof. Ember. "Professor? Professor!" I shouted.

A Charmeleon appeared and took my hand. He led me down the stairs into the basement. A row of Pokémon eggs covered the wall and Breeder Ember was standing there watching them with orange goggles on and her lab coat, she had her hands on her hips. "Yes, Summer?" she said simply not taking her eyes off of the eggs. I ran up and hugged her. "Thank you so much for the golden Vulpix, he's perfect!" I said letting go.

"Your welcome, where is he exactly?" she asked "Oh, right." I took him out of my pocket and set him down on the table. He yawned and then opened his eyes. "Wow…" I gasped. His eyes were all silver and they looked like they were swirling around. He looked at me first, and then looked at Ember. "There you go, he's officially yours, because he saw you first after being hatched and that's how it works." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Wait, what?" I asked looking at Vulpix. "When a Pokémon is hatched the trainer that wants it has to look it in the eyes before anyone else and then that Pokémon is forever loyal with the trainer." Ember explained. "It works with all Pokémon but works extremely well with the Pokémon Togepi. I made it work extremely well with this Vulpix as well. That's why I made him sleep after hatching so he wouldn't look at me, but look at you when the time was right." She added

"Wow…" I gasped once more. "Char! Charmeleon!" Charmeleon shouted behind us. All of the eggs were glowing. "Oh my, there hatching! Summer, come help me!" Ember said running over to the first egg that was starting to rock back and forth.

"Okay here it comes…" Ember whispered _**'Flash!'**_


	11. The Rare Silver Lava

"It's a Ponyta! Two more should be on the way." Ember said petting the baby Pokémon who was fast asleep. "Do you want to drop the Ponyta off with its new family?" Ember asked me. "What do you mean?" I asked her. "There are three Rapidash's and six Ponyta's in the barn right now. Each Rapidash gets three Ponyta's. One Rapidash has three Ponyta's already you can drop this guy off with one of the Rapidash's that doesn't, okay?" she asked me.

"I can do that." I said picking up the Ponyta and heading up the came down the stairs with all of the other Growlithe's. They were all different sizes and my Growlithe was one of the biggest. I could tell that _the_ biggest Growlithe was very strong and he didn't really like my Growlithe. I passed them heading toward the barn door.

I walked into the barn and set down the Ponyta in one of the stalls Ember told me. I watched as the Rapidash in the stall nosed the Ponyta until she woke up. I smiled as the Ponyta looked up at the Rapidash. I walked back down to the basement to find that the all of the Pokémon hatched. All of them were asleep on the table. The two Ponyta were together at the end. The other two Pokémon were asleep as well. One was a Chimchar and the other a Torchic.

"I have many levels in my house; the main level is the Kanto Region. I'm afraid the Unova Region is in my lab, not here with the other Region's fire Pokémon." Ember said with the Charmeleon at her side."What region are these guys from?" I asked her "Torchic is from the Hoenn Region and Chimchar is from the Sinnoh Region." She answered. "Wow, so you get Pokémon from far away." "I do indeed." She said happily.

"Can I drop them off in their rooms?" I asked as she picked up Torchic and Chimchar. "I need to drop off these two, but you are more then welcome to drop off the other two Ponyta, that would be grand." She said walking up the stairs.I picked up one of the Ponyta's in my arms then picked up the other one holding it awkwardly until I switch them so it worked holding them both.

"Vulpix…?" Vulpix whispered behind me. "Can you hop into my pocket?" I asked him. He cocked his head to the side thinking. I moved toward the table and lifted my hip so my pocket was even with the tabletop. He crawled inside and turned around so his head was sticking out. "Haha, look at you…" I said laughing a little more while walking up the stairs.

I went into the barn and set down both the Ponyta in the same stall. The Rapidash woke them up just like the other one."Vul, Vulpix." Vulpix said within my pocket. I took him out to find him chewing on my phone. He held it in his mouth still chewing it. "Oh, Vulpix, of course you're hungry." I said taking my phone out of his mouth and putting it in my pants pocket instead. I went up to my room to get some fire-type food when I thought, _won't a baby need different type of food? _

I ran down the stairs with Vulpix in my jacket hood instead of my pocket to find Prof. Ember. She was sitting on the couch eating dinner with a variety of different pokemon on her lap and around her. "Ember?" I asked walking into the room. "Hello Summer! What are you still doing up?" she asked throwing her arms behind her head. "I was going to feed Vulpix, but I was wondering if he needs special food?" I asked her coming over and sitting down next to her. Also putting my hands behind my head and petting Vulpix at the same time.

"Oh that's right I totally forgot to tell you, this baby Vulpix drinks silver lava." Ember said putting down her plate then running into the kitchen. I followed her slowly, she turned around and gave me a glass bottle with a silver liquid in it. "Silver lava is very rare, but so is this wonderful pokemon." she said petting him in my hands. I set him down on the table and put the bottle up to his mouth and he drank it really fast.

"I have never heard of silver lava." I said as Vulpix was finishing the bottle. "Yes, well like I said before it is _very _rare." Ember said handing me a bag with a lot of bottles full of silver lava. "There you go that should last until he is out of baby phase and is a little more grown up, you know when he's able to go in his pokeball and eat fire-type food." Ember added. I thanked Ember and then made my way toward the stairs with a sleepy Vulpix in my arms. "One more thing, when he is able to use moves the fire he breaths is silver and gold, not orange, red and yellow." she said. "But of course." I said smiling softly. She smiled at me then said goodnight.

I walked into my room to find two Growlithe's hogging the whole bed. I laughed softly and put Vulpix in the middle of my Growlithe because he was curled into a ball, so he would be warm. Growlithe opened his eyes a crack and saw me. "Shh... this is Vulpix, he's your new buddy, you have to help me take care of him,okay?" Growlithe nodded his head softly then put his tail over Vulpix. I smiled then took out my sleeping bag and slept on the floor. "Goodnight guys." I whispered softly.

I awoke to find Vulpix asleep on top of me and the bed empty. I laughed silently to myself and checked the time to find that it is only 3 o'clock in the morning. I wondered where Growlithe could have gone with his little girlfriend but didn't worry about it too much. I climbed into bed and put Vulpix under the covers, by my belly. I put my head on my pillow and slept instantly.

I awoke once more to the sun in my eyes and three Growlithes on the bed this Growlithe was asleep in front of me with Vulpix sort of hidden in his chest fur. A Growlithe was at my feet and another was behind me. I smiled and slipped the covers under me and slid out of bed softly trying not to wake them all.

Of course Vulpix was awake instantly and jumped into my hood right as I was standing up. "Good morning Vulpix." I said taking him out of my hood and giving him a kiss on the forehead. He returned it by licking me on the nose. I smiled and put him back in my hood, that's going to be his new spot. I walked over and grabbed a bottle from the bag. I tiptoed out the door and into dads room. He was already awake, he was in his pajamas and he had crazy bed head.

"Good morning dad." I said softly. "Oh, Summer! You scared me there, good morning." he said walking over and giving me a hug, I returned. "So I see Vulpix has a place in your hood." he said releasing me from the hug. "That's right. Wanna watch me feed him?" I asked taking the bottle out of my pocket. Dad took Vulpix out of my hood and we both sat down on his bed. Vulpix sat down on dad's lap while I fed him the Silver lava.

"What was that in there?" dad asked me when Vulpix was finished. "That was Silver lava, the only thing he will eat until he is old enough to eat regular food." I said putting the empty bottle in my pocket. "Wow... so are you packed? Because if I'm not mistaken, yesterday you promised Logan that you would be there today, am I right?" Dad said with one of his eyebrows raised

"You my fine fellow, are absolutely correct." I said poking him in the chest. I giggled uncontrollably and he laughed falling over onto his back, making me laugh harder. "I shall go pack right now." I declared grabbing Vulpix, putting him into my hood and then marching out of the room. All of the Growlithes were gone from the room, and I sighed because they destroyed the bed. All of the blankets and pillows were on the floor.

"I need to have a little chat with Growlithe later." I whispered picking up the items and making the bed. Once I was finished I grabbed all of my things and put them into my backpack. I put my backpack on then slung the bag of silver lava over my shoulder. I walked out of the room and down the stairs to find Ember making breakfast.

"Good Morning! I made you guys some breakfast on the go." she said handing me a warm brown bag. "Your father is already packed and waiting outside. He told me before, that you didn't know what level Growlithe is?" she said curiously. "That's right, I don't know what level he's on." I said. With the mention of himself Growlithe entered the room and sat down at my side.

"Growlithe is at a very high level, he's on level 25. Any day now he should evolve into a Arcanine." Prof. Ember said petting Growlithe on the head. "Thank you Ember, for everything really. You are the best Professor, Breeder, Doctor in the whole world." I said giving her one last hug. "Why thank you Summer, and your turning out to be a pretty good trainer, even if you don't have any badges yet, you've got _very_ powerful Pokemon." Ember said pointing to Vulpix and Growlithe. "And it's all because of you." I laughed.

"Well, actually it was your fathers thinking and trust in me." she said trying to direct it away from her. "Goodbye Ember, hopefully it won't be our last." I said walking out the door. "Oh I have a feeling it won't be." she said smiling "Goodbye Summer, and Ash." she said waving goodbye to us both. I took my dads hand and we walked to the small speed boat waiting for us.


	12. Is that a Golden Vulpix?

"Hello, I'm B-Billy." He said taking a look at Vulpix who was sticking his head out of my hood. "Is-is that a golden Vulpix?" he asked. I smiled "Why yes it is." I said taking him out of my hood. Dad walked onto the boat without saying a word and I followed him, Growlithe close behind. "Well, I never..." he mumbled to himself then walked onto the boat. He sat down and started it. "All of ya sittin down?" he asked looking back at us. "Yes we are." Dad responded.

He drove away and we watched as the island started to get smaller and smaller. We raced back home, I kept on looking at the water and I swore I saw something pop up out of the water once in awhile. I looked away for awhile and then it splashed me. I looked real quick and it was gone. "Hmm..." I said watching the water real close.

A white tail appeared and splashed water in my face. "Ahhg! What was that?" I said wiping water out of my eyes. My dad was there instantly and he looked into the water and saw the water-type Pokemon. "Why, its a Seel." dad said laughing. "Why is that funny?" I asked "There a clowny type of Pokemon, are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said. A family of Dewgong and Seel were on the sides of the boat. Dad reached out and petted one of them.

We arrived at the port in about an hour, the family of Dewgong and Seel stayed with us the whole time. I was able to pet one of the Seel's. Dad went to get his car while I sat down on the grass and watched Growlithe chase Vulpix and Vulpix chase Growlithe. Dads Raichu tried to join in but Vulpix didn't really seem to care for him.

I felt bad for Raichu, he sat by me and we sat there watching them play until Dad came with the car. I grabbed Vulpix before he could run and Growlithe jumped in back with Raichu. I sat in front once more. Dad drove slowly through the city and then through the forest until we reached the lab where Lily and Logan were outside having a battle.

"Squirtle use bubblebeam!" Lily shouted. Bubbles engulfed Pidgey as he tried to fly away. "Pidgey use gust." Logan said. Pidgey used gust and Squirtle went rolling. "Come on Squirtle, find your ground." Lily begged as Squirtle got up slowly. Dad and I stayed in the car to watch. "Pidgey use peck." Logan said with a smile on his face. I think he knew he was going to win. Pidgey dived toward Squirtle who was still trying to balance himself out. Pidgey pecked him a couple times and then flew away. Squirtle fell to the ground knocked out.

"Don't worry Squirtle, we'll get him next time." Lily said putting Squirtle back in his ball. Logan was dancing in circles. "Nice job Pidgey, you keep up the good work." he said putting Pidgey back in his ball. "I hate you, still." Lily said pushing Logan over. "Haha, love you too." He said getting back up. "Hi Lily, Logan." I said getting out of the car with Growlithe close behind.

"Summer!" They both shouted running over and giving me a hug. "Vulpix!" Vulpix shouted from within my hood."What was that?" Logan asked warily. "That was my new Pokemon dad gave me." I said reaching into my hood and grabbing Vulpix. "Oh my, he's golden!" Logan said looking at him like he's an alien. "Look at his eyes..." Lily said in wonder.

"Yeah there silver." I said petting him. "Wow, are you lucky or what?" Logan asked petting Vulpix as well. I smiled to myself and then said goodbye to my dad. "You should go visit mom before you leave for good." Dad advised. "I think I just might." I said nodding in agreement. "Good, you guys have fun alright? I will talk to you later." dad said hugging me and then getting back in his car. I waved goodbye as he rode away.

"Summer! You totally missed it!" Logan shouted "What?!" I asked "We found the machine that was making all of the Pokemon crazy and we destroyed it!" he shouted once more. "But there are still sick Pokemon so we need to find them and knock them out so we can bring them to Nurse Joy." Lily added.

"Wow, you guys have had a couple of action packed days." I said walking into the lab and up to my room I had last time. They followed me and watched as I unpacked my things. "Before we start is it okay if we visit my mom?" I asked finished unpacking. "Of course" Lily said with a smile. "What?! How long will that take?" Logan said "It shouldn't take that long." I said

"Oh fine, I guess we can visit Mrs. Ketchum." Logan said. I just rolled my eyes and left the room with them still following me. "Hey Summer, where did you get Vulpix?" Lily asked me. "From a Breeder on an island." I said "Her names Ember." I added. "That's so cool..." Logan whispered behind us. We were walking through the forest back home. We walked out of the dense forest and I saw my house just ahead.

Moms Togetic was chasing butterflies in the garden like she always does. I laughed and approached the house. My mom's face appeared in the window with a big smile on her face. I walked into the house and my mom was there instantly. She gave me a hug and I returned it. "What are you doing here? Don't you have some badges to win?" she asked me.

"Actually, we're saving a whole bunch of Pokemon and then we're going to win us some badges." I said with a smile. "Haha, that's right well what are you doing here?" she asked us all. "Summer wanted to show you something." Logan said stepping around us and plopping down on the coach. "Yes, my new Pokemon." I said reaching into my hood and grabbing Vulpix.

"Dad gave him to me, isn't he awesome?" I said handing her Vulpix. "Why yes he is, would you just look at him, he's so adorable!" she said. Lily laughed behind me and I joined in. "Here you go." she said handing him back. "Oh I totally forgot! Did you hear what happened to Dominic? You're still friends with him right?" she said

"Yeah... what happened?" I asked. "He got beat up! His wrist was broken and he had a black eye and everything." she said walking into the kitchen. I followed her and Lily sat down next to Logan on the coach. "Is he in the hospital?" I asked a little worried. "Yes actually, he is still in the hospital, I think he's getting out tomorrow though." Mom said unsure.

"You two were really close friends. What happened?" she asked. "Well he got his starter Pokemon and left and we never talked again." I said saying it simply. "Hmm, I think there's more to that story, but I won't budge. It's your business and not mine." she said wrapping me in her arms. "I just hope everything is okay between you two, is it?" She asked looking me in the eye. I nodded as a response not really saying anything.

"Good, well I think you three should leave and do your heroism now, you've been pushing it aside for far too long." she said walking into the living room. I nodded in agreement thinking about Dominic. I gave my mom one last hug and then we said our goodbye's leaving the house and entering the forest once more. "Dominic? Isn't he that shaggy black haired kid from school?" Logan asked breaking my line of thought about Dominic.

"Yeah, we were really good friends until he left last year. I saw him on the boat to the island. He was with River and Robin, they're also from school. The only thing is I never saw him get off the boat, but I saw River and Robin get off the boat, River had a black eye." I said unraveling all my thoughts about Dominic. "Wait, so River beat up Dominic and then Dominic must have gone overboard to avoid River." Lily said adding onto my thoughts.

"That's what I'm thinking." I said. We arrived back at the lab. "So what are we going to do? Visit Dominic or fight the crazy Pokemon?" Logan asked. "Were going to fight the Pokemon, Dominic can wait." I said grabbing my backpack, "lets go."


	13. Oh, Dominic

"Growlithe use flamethrower!" we just found a pack of ill Pokemon battling each other until they were knocked out. Logan and Machoke took the job of running to Pewter city and dropping off the Pokemon with Nurse Joy. Logan said it would be good speed training for Machoke, which was a really good idea actually. Everywhere we turned Pokemon were attacking us.

I could tell Growlithe was starting to get tired after we beat a bunch of Pidgey. We stopped to take a drink and look at the map. "Hey, Summer, look at this." Lily said looking at the map. I walked over to where she was sitting and glanced at the map. There was a unidentified yellow dot coming toward us. "Would you look at that?" I said getting up and heading toward it, Growlithe at my side automatically. "Summer, what if its dangerous?" Lily said worriedly

"I'll be fine." I yelled behind me not stopping. I kept on walking and came to a sharp corner. Without thinking I turned sharply and rammed into something. I fell to the ground. "Ahh, Growlithe!" he shouted. I recognized the sound of his voice. I turned onto my back and saw him laying there. "Dominic?" I shouted at him. Growlithe was trying to help me up.

"Uugh..." he moaned trying to get up, but fell back down.. I helped him up slowly. His face was all bruised up and his wrist was broken. Once he was up and stable I asked, "Dominic, why aren't you in the hospital?" In a scratchy voice that was barely his, he said "Because, River is going to find me. I need to keep on moving or else I will just get beat up again."

"Oh Dominic, he's in your head, isn't he?" I asked softly. "I'm such a weak Pokemon trainer, like River said." He whispered angrily. "No your not a bad trainer. Let me see your pokemon!" I asked him. He gave me his Pokeball's and I opened all of them at once. All of his pokemon talked as they came out. "Ivysaur! Ekans...Graveler! Meowth... Haunter... Hitmonlee!" "What do you mean? These pokemon are really strong." I said petting the Meowth.

"I'm glad you think so, sure they have strong moves, but they don't know how to use them or anything." he said "That means you haven't spent the time to train them." I said looking him in the eye. "Like I said, I'm a horrible trainer!" He said looking away. "No your not..." I said softly. "Come on lets have a battle." I said turning around.

I choose Eevee to battle this one because he is my weakest Pokemon other than Vulpix and I wanted to see how strong his Pokemon really are. Vulpix was skipping through and around my legs. I laughed and picked him up. "Are you crazy! I can't battle!" "Sure you can, you can sit and command your pokemon at the same time, its not like I'm telling you to dance around or something." I said smartly putting Vulpix in my hood and petting him.

He started to mumble and put his Pokemon back in their Pokeballs except Meowth. He sat down slowly on a huge rock next to a tree, Meowth got the clue, turned around and got in his battle stance. Eevee did the same, "Eevee..." he murmured. I smiled, "You want to go first or should I?" I asked him. "Remember in the rulebook, the oldest always goes first." Dominic said smartly.

"Okay." I said plainly. "Meowth use... scratch." He said simply. I could tell he hasn't battled in a long time. Meowth ran at top speed toward Eevee. "Eevee dodge and then use bite." I said. Eevee dodged at the last second and then turned around sharply and bite Meowth on the tail as he was still running past. I could tell Meowth was in a lot of pain but he tried not to show it as he ran in circles until Eevee let go.

I smiled at how strong Meowth was and Dominic didn't even know. "Meowth use pounce!" Dominic said starting to get interested. Before I could do anything Meowth ran up and jumped into the air landing directly on Eevee. Eevee got up slowly with a mean look in his eyes. "Eevee use tackle." I said simply Eevee ran at Meowth and Meowth tried to ran, but Eevee blocked his way and tackled him. Meowth was knocked out.

I felt sad for Meowth because I didn't know he was such a weak pokemon. He was strong in moves but weak on health. "See I told you I'm a horrible trainer." Dominic said putting Meowth in his Pokeball. Eevee looked at me in a funny way, I think he thought that he did something bad. "Its alright Eevee, just a trainer battle." I said putting him in his Pokeball.

"You're not a horrible trainer, you knew what you were doing, your pokemon are just weak. So that means that you have to train them so they are stronger." I said trying to cheer him up. He just glared at me. "Your self esteem is lowered because of River! Why don't you be happy that you even have Pokemon!" I said starting to get angry at his attitude.

He looked at me with his sad gray/blue eyes. "You're right I shouldn't even be a Pokemon trainer, I don't even appreciate my Pokemon." he said his eyes starting to get watery. "Dominic... that's not what I'm saying." I said walking over to him and looking him in the eye. "You really care about me don't you?" he asked "Yes I do, you're one of my best friends." I said smiling at him.

He smiled at me and then got up with his hand in mine, I got up with him. "Vulpix!" Vulpix shouted from within my hood. He was sort of hidden in the folds of it. "I noticed your Vulpix, it's a baby right?" He asked as we walked back hand in hand. "Yes, he's also golden if you noticed that." I said taking Vulpix out of my hood and handing him to Dominic.

Vulpix stared at him wide eyed. "Hey buddy, aren't you just adorable." Dominic said with a smile. I laughed at how weird he looked and how scared Vulpix looked. "You're scaring him." I said taking him back and putting him in my hood. "Oh, I'm sorry." he said with a laugh. "Oh, Dominic..." I laughed once more.

We arrived at camp and before Lily or Logan could notice us I took my hand out of Dominic's. He gave me a look and I gave him a quick hug, he smiled. "Hey guys, you remember Dominic right?" I asked walking toward them. "Dominic? Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" Lily asked. "Yeah well I think hospitals are creepy so I signed out early." he said changing the story for his own sake. I raised my eyebrow at him and he showed a small smile at the corner of his mouth.

"Dominic is going to travel with us for now on." I decided. Now Dominic raised his eyebrows at me. "Do you have any badges?" Logan asked him before I could continue. "No, River or Robin wouldn't let me." he said sadly. "Those jerks!" Lily said. "Yeah..." Dominic said scratching his head aimlessly. "That's why he's going to travel with us and become the trainer he's always wanted to be." I said smiling with my decision.

"Welcome to the club." Logan said shaking Dominics hand. "Thanks." Dominic said sighing with relief. I could tell that a huge weight has been lifted off of his shoulder. I smiled a huge smile, "Alright I guess we can camp here tonight." I said starting to unpack my backpack. Lily and Logan unpacked their tent and Dominic helped me unpack mine.

He could only use one hand but I could tell he really wanted to help. Lily and Logan slept in a tent together and Dominic and I slept in another. We unzipped the sleeping bag because Dominic didn't have one. Dominic said he wasn't cold, but I was so I had Growlithe behind me warming me up as much as he could without starting a fire.

"Summer, if I ask you something, will you be totally honest with me?" Dominic whispered to me. "Of course." I said "Do you like me? More than just a friend?" he asked seriously. I moved in a little closer and looked him in the eye. "I always have and I always will." I said with a smile. I kissed him on the cheek, closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

** Meanwhile in the other tent-

"Logan, what do you think they're talking about?" Lily asked trying to fall asleep but going nowhere. "I don't know Lily, I have a ton of scenarios running through my head at the moment about what they could be doing or talking about." Logan said truthfully. "I was afraid of that." Lily said turning over onto her side and finally falling asleep.


	14. Razor Leaf!

"Okay Dominic, what do you want to work on?" I asked him. We both woke up early so I could train him on how to train his Pokemon. He thought it was hilarious. "Your training me, so I can train my Pokemon? Hahaha..." He laughed nonstop about it. I think now that he isn't in danger anymore he is acting like himself.

"So... what would you like to start with?" I asked once more. What are all of the categories?" he asked. "Speed, power,weight lifting, I don't know, anything you want." I said trying to sum up everything but going nowhere. He was thinking for a little bit and I just sat there and waited. "How about we learn to aim with Ivysaur and his Razor Leaf." Dominic said once he was finished thinking.

"Sounds good, we're going somewhere. Bring him out." I said taking Charmander out because I haven't fought with him in awhile and I don't know how good him flamethrower is entirely. Ivysaur came out and looked at Charmander. Charmander waved at him and he waved back using one of his vines.

"Haha, they like each other." Dominic observed. "Okay, let me demonstrate with my Pokemon and then you give it a go." I said as Charmander went in front of me. "Okay Charmander aim for that sunflower and use flamethrower." I told him. I stepped back and gave him some room as he aimed for the flower. His mouth burst with flame and he hit the flower spot on.

"See, now you give it a try." I said as Charmander walked over to me. "Hmm..." is all he said as he walked into the open and looked for a good target for Ivysaur. "Okay Ivysaur, how about you aim for that small tree and use razor leaf." he said pointing to the right tree and then backing up to watch, just like what I did.

I smiled and he held my hand tightly and waited to see if Ivysaur would hit the tree. Ivysaur missed the tree by a couple inches and Dominic's face fell. "Come on Dominic, cheer up Ivysaur. Cheer him on. Go Ivysaur, you can do it!" I shouted. Ivysaur looked at me and smiled, he tried again and missed once more but he was slightly closer than the last time. "Come on Ivysaur, one more time I know you can do it!" Dominic said

Ivysaur looked at Dominic and gave him a bigger smile. Ivysaur tried once more and hit the tree straight on. "Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Dominic said giving me a hug and then running over to Ivysaur and gave him a high five. I had a huge smile on my face because of how happy Dominic was.

It was just turning into morning as the sun finally came over the horizon. Dominic held my hand as the sun fully appeared in the sky. "So what are we going to do?" Dominic asked me. "We need to go back to the lab and find out how many Pokemon there are left that need to be saved." I said "Why, what's going on?" Dominic asked.

"Oh, you don't know. Team Rocket had a machine that made all of the Pokemon in the forest battle until they couldn't anymore." I explained to him. "Lily and Logan destroyed the machine while we were on the boat a couple days ago. But Nurse Joy said that the Pokemon will still fight unless they are cured. Which is what we were doing yesterday, fighting the pokemon until they were knocked out and then bringing them to the Pokemon Center to be cured." I explained once more.

"Wow, so you've been busy." Dominic said. "Yeah, no kidding." I said with a sigh. "Your so nice, to everybody, even Pokemon." Dominic said with a laugh. "Yeah, Logan said once that this could be my biggest weakness." I said rolling my eyes. Dominic laughed and I laughed along with him. We walked back to camp to find Lily awake.

"Hey guys! Where were you?" she asked once she saw us. "I was training Dominic on how to train his Pokemon." I said with a smile. She laughed and glanced at me. "Wait, are you serious?" She asked. I had to laugh at that and so did Dominic. "Yeah she's serious." Dominic answered for me because I couldn't stop laughing.

"You don't know how to train your Pokemon?! How have you survived for a year out in the wild?" Lily asked him. "To tell you the truth, I don't know how I survived." Dominic said with a smile and then a laugh. I laughed along with him thinking about how long it's been since I talked to him last. He must have been through alot just to get to where he is, which actually isn't that far in his adventure.

"River and Robin basically ruined your adventure." I said after a long silence because I think all of us were thinking it. "Yeah, that's basically it." Dominic said scratching his head awkwardly again. I smiled at him. "You're with us now. All they can do is defeat you in a battle now." I said with a bigger smile. He smiled at me and then nodded in agreement.

Logan woke up then and we unpacked camp and made our way toward the lab. I told Dominic he could carry Vulpix and he did, in his hood. We lagged behind so he could hold my hand and talk to me. "You know, known of this would be happening right now if it weren't for you." Dominic said softly. "Yeah, that's true." I said with a smile.

He laughed and then we arrived back at the lab. "Hey guys, it's us." Logan said walking in without knocking as usual. "Hey hey, you guys want to be in the newspaper?" The woman asked us. "The Newspaper! Oh yeah!" Logan said fistpumping at his side. "Wait so does that mean we saved all of the Pokemon in the forest?" I asked just to clarify.

"That's exactly it Summer. You defeated Team Rocket at one of their stupid tricks." The man said with a smile. "Wow..." Is all Lily could muster. Dominic just stood in the corner and watched as the three of us took a picture for the newspaper. "Well I'm guessing you want to get back to your adventure and start collecting badges, am I right?" The other man said. "That's right" I said glancing at Dominic.

He smiled at me but didn't say anything. I smiled back and then we said our goodbye's. "We will surely be checking the newspaper tomorrow." I said as we started to leave. "Good, hope to see you all again." The woman said as she closed the door and we left the forest starting our adventure once more.

"So far, I would say this adventure, has been awesome." Logan said plainly. "Haha, wow... Is that all?" Lily said giggling. "What do you mean?" Logan asked obviously really confused. "Nothing, its just you usually would say something very obnoxious about our adventure so far." Lily said with a laugh. "Well I would, this adventure, is changing me." Logan said with a smile and I knew he was being sarcastic now. We laughed non stop as we made our way into Pewter City and started the next part of this adventure.


End file.
